Begin Again
by Sky9876
Summary: Nathan and Haley had been best friends since birth. One day Haley and Nathan are forced to go in different directions. Nathan moves to Florida for 4 years then comes back. What will he find when he returns? Naley, Jeyton, Brucas.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, ya'll! This is another new book! I'm really excited about this one. I have some good ideas for it. I think it will play out nicely. Please let me know what you think.**

 **Summary: Nathan and Haley have been best friends since they were born because their moms were best friends. They grew up together. Nathan has a big secret that he is keeping from Haley. One day when they were 18 Haley got married to a man named Damien West. Nathan didn't approve of her marriage so he left and moved to Florida for 2 years. What happens when he comes back? (Bad at summaries just read the fic)**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own One Tree Hill.**

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

 _Nathan was 5 years old and running in his backyard chasing Haley. His best friend._

 _"AH!" 5-year-old Haley yelled when he tagged her. She quickly turned around and started chasing him back._ _Over on the porch sat Karen and Deb._

 _"How is Haley doing adjusting to Kindergarten?" Deb asked Karen._

 _"Good, how about Nathan?" Karen asked back as she looked at her daughter and her best friends son run._

 _"Good, I think it helps that they have each other," Karen nodded in agreement._

 _"How is Lucas adjusting to 2nd grade? I haven't seen him since his 7th birthday party," Karen said._

 _"Good, he is really smart," Deb said proudly._

 _"MOM! Can we go inside and get popsicles?" Nathan asked Deb eagerly._

 _"Yeah, mom!" Haley said to Karen._

 _"Sure," Deb and Karen said in unison._

 _"Race ya?" Nathan asked Haley._

 _"I'm so gonna win!" She said already taking off._

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

 _Nathan and Haley were now 9 years old and still best friends._

 _"This is so not funny Nathan!" Haley said. He continued laughing. By now he was at least 7 inches taller than her._

 _"It's just braces, Hales," Nathan said as he continued laughing._

 _She grabbed her books and started walking towards the door, "Nathan it is a BIG deal! I am stuck having this chunk of metal in my mouth for Lord knows how long!" Haley said and huffed frustrated._

 _"It's fine, you'll live," Nathan said and started walking backward so he could be in front of her._

 _"Oh, also, I heard Rachel talking to Bevin and she has a crush on you," Haley said._

 _"Really? Why does Rachel like me? She's a brat," Nathan said and went to walk next to her again._

 _"Oh, and even more good news! I need glasses," She pouted._

 _"This just really isn't your day?" He said laughing with a smirk on his face. She just huffed._

 _"Nope, and there's more," She started," So you know Chad Clark?"_

 _"Yeah, you have had a crush on him for like 9 months now."_

 _"6, now shut up." He just chuckled, "Well, anyway I need you to beat up his butt."_

 _"Why?"_ _  
_

 _"He was a jerk to me, that's why!" She exclaimed angrily.  
_

 _"What did he do?"_

 _"Well, for one, he apparently has been going around school telling people that I paid him to kiss me."_

 _"Wait, what?!" Nathan said back angrily._

 _"And he called me fat, to my face," she added._

 _"Okay, I'll beat him up," That day Nathan got into and won his first fight._

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

 _Haley and Nathan were now 14. It is the first day of school and Nathan had been at a basketball camp all summer, so he hadn't seen Haley all summer. They had called and texted a lot though. Nathan was gonna find his locker then go find her._ _Once he found his locker he texted Haley to see where she was. She quickly replied and said she wasn't there yet. So he just leaned up against his locker. A few girls when they were walking by winked or waved at him. That had been happening a lot lately. His face matured a lot and he had gained a lot of muscle. He got a text said that she was here and watched the hall for her. He suddenly saw her and he gulped speechlessly. She didn't have the braces anymore instead she had a beautiful smile. Her glasses were gone and it made her big brown eyes pop. Instead of the big t-shirts and baggy jeans she used to wear, she was wearing short, shorts that were black and high waisted. She had a tight tank-top that was blue and white tucked into her shorts. Her weird auburn hair was now dirty blonde and it was longer. She also had a lot more... curves(?) Her smooth, tan legs stridden towards him._

 _"Natey!" She jumped into his arms and hugged him._

 _"Hales! It's so good to see you!"_

 _"You too."_

 _"So you look um... different."_

 _"Yeah! I decided to change things up a bit for high school."_

 _"Well, it looks nice."_

 _"Thanks, Nate."_ _She opened up the locker next to his._

 _"Yay! we're neighbors!" Haley said excitedly._

 _"What's your first class?" Nathan asked._

 _"Algebra."_

 _"Me too."_

 _"Let's go then." She hooked her arm with his and started walking down the busy hallway._ _Nathan noticed guys, from senior to freshman, checking Haley out. He suddenly felt the urge to beat up all the guys in this hallway._

 _"You do realize every guy in this hallway is checking you out, right?" Nathan asked playfully._

 _"Well, every girl is checking you out too, hotshot."_

 _"Hotshot?"_

 _"New nickname. Unless you wanna go back to the ostrich?" Haley asked referring to when they were 10 and Nathan got attacked by an ostrich._

 _"No, No, No, No Hotshot is fine."_

 _"Good!" She said and dragged him to the algebra classroom._

 _llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll_

 _Nathan and Haley were now 15._

 _"B Davis get yo' skinny butt over here!" Haley yelled from halfway across the room._ _Basketball practice and cheer practice were happening._

 _"What?" Brooke whined walking over to Haley._

 _"Stop gawking at Lucas, we need to practice, co-captain."_

 _"Fine, co-captain,"_

 _"Peyton fix your pasture!" Brooke yelled._

 _"No cheer nazi, please!" Peyton whined.  
_

 _"Yeah, pipe it down," Haley added._

 _"Okay, 5, 6, 7, 8..."_ _Brooke started. "She's kinda hot" By 5SOS started playing._

 _'She's always screaming when she's calling her friends' The music played as they did difficult tumbling and dance moves._

 _'She's kinda hot though,' They all went slowly into poses on that line and when the song made a 'ding' noise they all winked in unison._

 _2 minutes later when the routine was over they all went to go take a break. They all sat on the bleachers._

 _"Hey, fatty," Rachel said when she walked past her._

 _"Hey, slutty," Haley said back. Everyone started laughing including the guy's playing basketball._ _She just smirked._

 _"At least I get some," Rachel snorted back._

 _"At least I'm not desperate," Haley said back standing back._

 _"At least I'm not a nerd," Rachel said._

 _"At least I'm not an idiot who's hair dye seeped into my brain," That caused everyone to laugh._ _Rachel just huffed and walked away._ _Rachel walked over to Nathan who had just finished basketball practice._

 _"You looked pretty good out there," She said flirtatiously and ran her finger up and down his muscly arm._

 _"Thanks," He said pretty awkwardly. He had been trying to give her hints he didn't like her since they were in the 4th grade._

 _"Well, maybe would you like to go out sometime," She asked._

 _"Sorry Rachel, I'm just not interested, not to mention you hate my best friend," He said and removed her hand from his arm._

 _"Well, Haley doesn't need to know," She asked back even more flirtatiously._

 _"Wow, more desperate than I thought," Nathan heard that familiar voice behind him and thanked the Lord for his best friend._

 _"What do you want, fatty?" Rachel asked angrily._

 _"Ready to go Nathan?" Haley asked completely ignoring Rachel._

 _"Yep," He said and started walking towards the door._

 _"Wait I forgot to ask Brooke for my jeans back. I will be right back," she took off towards Brooke. Nathan saw them talking to each other and he saw Haley nod and run back towards him. He started walking back towards the door. She jumped on his back and they both fell and started laughing._

 _"There totally something going on there," Rachel said smugly._

 _"But not if I have anything to say about it." She added staring at them laughing on the floor._

 _llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll_

 _They were now 16._

 _"Hey, Nate!" Haley yelled after him_.

 _"Hey, Hales," He said as he slowed down to let her catch up._

 _"Ok," She started and tried to catch her breath._

 _"You really need to work on your cardio, Hales,"_

 _"Shut up," She said and playfully wacked him on the shoulder._

 _"Anyways what did you want,"_

 _"Brooke wanted me to ask you if you are coming to her party tonight,"_

 _"You can tell her i'll be there,"_

 _"Ok, great!" She said and ran back towards Brooke. He chuckled as he glanced over his shoulder at Haley out of breath, once again.  
_

 _At 12:30 that night._

 _"Hey, Natey," Rachel said flirtatiously._

 _"Hey, Rachel," He said already knowing that she was gonna hit on him._

 _"You looked_ goodI _in that game last week."_

 _"Thanks," He said and looked around the room for Haley._

 _"Well, maybe you wanna have some fun in one of these spare bedrooms for a couple hours," She said and winked suggestively._

 _"Hey ho-bag," Haley said from behind her._

 _"Your just jealous."_

 _"Of what? The fact that you have to be a ho for attention?"_

 _"Ugh, do you always have to be so jealous of Nathan and I's connection?_ _" Haley laughed at that. Nathan tried to hold back his laugh._

 _"Oh my gosh, girl, take a hint," Haley said recovering from her laughing._

 _"Whatever, so you ready to go, Natey?"_

 _"Um, I'm gonna hang with Hales."_

 _"Ugh!" She stomped off. haley laughed at her._

 _"WOW..." Haley said walking to go get a beer._

 _"I know right? I thought you were designated, driver?"_

 _"Oh no, we are all just gonna crash here tonight. Didn't Lucas tell you? Haley said taking a swig of her beer._

 _"Nope," Then they all saw Brooke climbing on the counter in the middle of the kitchen, clearly drunk_

 _"Time for Never have I ever!" Brooke said and most people had left. The only people who were still here outside there friend group was Felix, Damien, Rachel, and Carrie._

 _"Never have I ever gone hitchhiking," Lucas said. Brooke, Haley, and Peyton took a swig. They noticed people giving them weird looks and Peyton just commented," Don't ask."_

 _"Ok," Brooke said," Never have I ever sent someone to the hospital." A few guys took a swig but so did Haley," Sorry, Nate."_ _Everyone looked as if they wanted to hear the story so she continued._

 _"Ok, when I and Nate were 13 we climbed this big tree in my backyard, and when we to the top we got into a fight about who the better fighter was. And one thing leads to another and we were gonna have a competition. So as soon as he turned around I did this ninja side swing kick thing and knocked him straight off the tree. Next thing I know, plop! Nathan has a broken arm," Haley said and everyone laughed._

 _llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll_

 _"Nathan, can you come over? We gotta talk." They were now 18 and just got out of high school. Haley had just called him._ _A few minutes later Nathan walked into her bedroom._

 _"Nate," She said and went and hugged him. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying._

 _"What's wrong, Hales?"  
_

 _"I need you not to freak out. Because I'm already doing that and someone needs to be calm," She said not being able to hold back the tears.  
_

 _"What is it?"_

 _"You're gonna be mad just a warning."_ _He nodded._

 _"Ok, so 6 weeks ago at that party at Damien, my boyfriends, house?"_

 _"Yes, hales"_

 _"Well, I got really drunk."_

 _"I know"_

 _"Well, I guess somehow he convinced me to marry him." She bit her lip nervously waiting for his reaction._

 _"What?" He said in shock._

 _"I'm not done. Well, I was waiting for an annulment, but apparently, we had sex that night."_

 _"Ok," He said carefully. he was happy she wasn't staying with him._

 _"Nathan..."_

 _"What?"_

 _"I'm pregnant," She bit her lip once again._

 _"Wow, did you tell your parents?"_

 _"Yes, and I told them I was gonna keep the baby and they said they supported my decision."_

 _"Well, that's good."_

 _"Well, what do you think?" She said nervously waiting for her best friends answer._

 _"I support you decision. But how could you have been so careless?"_

 _"I don't know, Nate."_

 _"Does he know?"_

 _"Yes." The tears were now falling quickly._

 _"What did he say?"_

 _"He said he wants to be a part of this," She said motioning towards her stomach._

 _"Really?"_

 _"Yeah, he said he's gonna try to be a part of this babies life."_

 _"Wow."_

 _"So he told his dad, and his parents were happy for us. So they are moving to California so they said we can have there house."_

 _"That's great Hales." He said and hugged her._

 _"I always wanted to be a mom. I just didn't think it would be this early._ "

 _I know, Haley but, I'm sure he will be a great father and husband." He said even though he was jealous that Damien would have her for the rest of his life and not himself._

 _"You really think so?"_

 _"Yes, Hales, I do."_

 _"Hales, I gotta tell you something,"_

 _"What is it, Nate?"_

 _"I got an basketball scholarship,"_

 _"That's great, Nathan!"_

 _"It's in Florida." He said sadly_

 _"Well, I'm still happy for you even though it sucks how far away it is.""_

 _A week later she saw him off at the airport. She didn't see him again for 4 years._

 _lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll_ _lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll_ _lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll_ _lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll_ _lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll_ _lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll_

Nathan walked into Karen's cafe. It was a wednesday morning and he hadn't just got in from his flight. He hadn't been home in 4 years. He had gotten injured during college ball. He decided to come back home and coach. He walked through the doors looked around.

He suddenly saw a 4 year old girl walk up to him.

"Hi, Who are you?" The little girl asked. For some reason she looked familiar to him. Specifically her big brown eyes.

"I'm Nathan."

"I'm Lydia, come sit with me," She demanded and walked back to the counter to color.

"I know most people here, and I don't know you. Are you new?" She asked with a confused voice.

" I used to live here then I moved then I came back," Why am I explaining myself to a toddler? He thought to himself.

"Why are you here?" He asked changing the subject.

"My mama works here." Must be a new waitress, he thought.

"Who is your mama?" Nathan asked.

"She is right there," she said and pointed at a woman who was laughing with a bright smile, exiting the kitchen. He instantly recognized her. She had short dark brown hair instead of the long blonde hair like before. She had looked more mature. She was wearing skinny jeans and a tight tank top. She's had on light make up and an apron. She was beautiful. He suddenly realized who the little girl was too.

"Hales?" He said shocked.

"Nate?" She asked equally shocked.


	2. Chapter 2

**OMG! I am soooo happy ya'll enjoy the last chapter so much! I am so excited about this book! Thank you for the reviews! They literally make me smile like an idiot every time I read them! Enjoy!**

 **SONG OF THE CHAPTER: Begin Again by Taylor Swift.**

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"Hales?" Nathan asked confused.

"Nate?" She asked back equally confused. But the most confused was Lydia. She just sat in between the two and looked back and forth waiting for something to happen.

"Well, is one you gonna do something?" Lydia asked confused why they were just staring at each other. Right then Haley, with tears in her eyes, took off running towards him and jumped into his arms. They both stayed like that for a few seconds before he put her down and Lydia was still confused.

"Who is this mama?" Lydia asked.

"This is mommies best friend," she said picked up Lydia on her hip and faced towards Nathan, "Nathan this is my daughter, Lydia. Lydia, this is Nathan." Lydia stuck out her small hand for Nathan to shake, and he did so.

"It's so good to see you, Nate!"She said hugging him again.

"It's good to see you too, Hales."

They sat down in a booth and started catching up.

"So when I first got pregnant I moved in with Damien in his parent's old house and it was great. We were happy but, When I was about 6 months we started fighting a lot. So one day when I woke up, I was eight and a half months pregnant then, I saw a note on the kitchen table that said he was going to move to California to continue his career with the maid." She finished.

"Really? Why didn't you call me Hales?" He asked shocked. He was also very angry. How could anyone leave anyone as smart, beautiful, and kind as Haley? He thought to himself.

"Well, that same day, the stress was just too much and I went into labor. Karen took me and then we have Lydia. And I didn't call you because you were doing so great in Florida. I wanted you to stay there and pursue your dreams not come back home to me."

"She's beautiful Haley, she looks just like you."

"Thanks, Nate, Everyone says we have the same eyes."

"Well, what are you doing back here?" She asked.

"I injured my back playing college ball, I can still play but not professionally. I am coaching the Ravens with Luke."

"That's great, Nate. I am really glad you're here."

"Hey, mama?" Lydia asked and came up to her.

"Yes, baby?" Haley asked.

"Can you get me some french fries?" She asked with her bottom lip out.

"Ok, hun." She said and got up and went to the kitchen. Lydia went and sat across from Nathan. It gave him some serious deja vu from when Haley and Nathan were little.

 **Flashback**

 _"What are you getting, Nate?" 5-year-old Haley asked._

 _"Burger and a soda, you?"_

 _"Same."_

 _"MAMA!" Haley yelled and Karen came over to them._

 _"Is this a date?" Karen asked playfully._

 _"EW!" They both yelled at the same time._

 _"Ok, Ok, what can I get you?" Karen asked._

 _"Burger and a soda." They both said at the same time. They both started laughing and Karen just rolled her eyes playfully and went to the kitchen._

 **End Flashback**

"I'm back!" Haley exclaimed playfully at her daughter exiting the kitchen.

"YAY!" Lydia said excitedly and began eating the french fries. Nathan watched as Haley stole a french fry and tapped Lydia on the nose and ate it. He smiled at there playful banter. He could already tell Haley was a great mom.

"Well, I should probably go meet with Lucas. I will see you later, Hales. Nice to meet you, Lydia." He said as he left and saw them waving.

"I like him, mama," Lydia said munching on her fries.

"Me too, baby," She said walking away.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"Hey, Luke!" Nathan yelled across the gym.

"Nate!" He said and did that guy hug thing.

"Ready for your first day, little bro?"

"Yeah, are they any good?"

"They are good, but they need to work together."

"Ok, I can work with that."

"Here they come."

"OK, TEAM," He yelled to get there attention, "This is your new coach, Nathan Scott, my brother." There were a couple of "wooing" because he was pretty famous in Florida, "You will treat him with respect and will work hard for him." The practice continued after that. The practice was almost done. Most of the guys were just playing for now then.

"Hey, Luke, Nate," Haley said holding Lydia's hand. She acknowledged a few of the players that were her students.

"Hey, Ms. James!" Quentin said.

"What can I do for you?" Haley asked.

"My mom said that Andre wanted a playdate so she wants you to call her."

"Ok, Quentin. I will."

"Uncle Luke!" Lydia said jumping into his arms.

"Nathan!" She said surprised and gave him a big hug too.

"Hi, boys," Haley said.

"What are you doing here, Hales?" Nathan asked.

"Dropping off Lydia while I go hang with Brooke for a little while." She said glancing at Lydia who was showing the teenage boys her new ballet moves. They were standing around her in a circle and were telling her how pretty her dance was and making her blush.

"Ok, Lydia. Mama has to go, you will be fine right?" She asked walking over to Lydia who was still in the middle of all the boys.

"Yeah, I will be fine, mama." Haley gave her an Eskimo kiss and exited the circle.

"Bye, boys," She said without looking back.

"Bye, Ms. James," All the boys said in unison. She started laughing.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"Brooke!" Haley yelled when she didn't see her in the store.

"In the back, Tutor Girl!" Brooke still used her nickname from high school.

"Aw... You didn't bring my goddaughter?" Brooke whined.

"No, I did not. And I swear you're rubbing off on her. She wanted to hang out with the boy's having basketball practice instead of coming here." Haley said in amusement.

"Wow... I am aren't I?" Brooke asked proudly and held her hand up ready for a high five. First Haley didn't do anything. Then Brooke pouted and Haley gave in and high fived.

"So Nate and you finally dating?" Brooke said getting back to her work. Haley nearly spat out her water.

"WHAT?!"

"Come on, you guys have been best friends forever. And I see the way you look two look at each other. IT NEEDS TO HAPPEN! Brooke yelled the last part.

"I don't know what you are talking about."

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

 **Thank's again for reading! Don't forget to review!**

 **\- Sky**


	3. Chapter 3

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"I don't have anywhere to stay," Nathan said to Haley. They were Karen's cafe currently sitting in the booth they usually sit in.

"Well, why don't you stay with me and Lydia?" Haley asked.

"I don't want to impose. The apartment fell through so suddenly."

"You won't be imposing. We practically lived together in high school and Lydia loves you, so why not?"

"Ok, I will. Thanks, Hales."

"I got to get to the school lunch is about up. Bye, Nate. Lydia, come on, baby. We have to go!" She said to Lydia who was in the back room playing with her toys.

"Ok, mama. Bye, Nathan." Lydia said as she grabbed her mom's hand.

"Hey, Lydia?" Haley asked once they were out the door.

"Yeah, mama?"

"You don't mind if Nathan stays with us for a few days?"

"Can he stay?" Lydia said excitedly.

"Yeah, baby. He's staying with us."

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

After work, Nathan was bringing his stuff over to Haley's house.

"Ok, that's the rest _of it," Nathan huffed dropping the bag._

 _"I am gonna order pizza," Haley said walking to the kitchen._

 _"Ok."_

After they had eaten dinner they decided to watch a movie and, of course, Lydia picked Cinderella. They were all on the couch and Lydia was in between them and she had fallen asleep on Haley.

"I should probably get her to bed," Haley whispered.

"Ok, goodnight, Hales," He said and she got up and picked up Lydia. She took her to her bedroom just when Lydia woke up.

"Go back to bed, baby," Haley said.

"Mama, can you sing to me, again?" Lydia asked sleepily.

"Sure, baby," She said as she laid on her back next Lydia on her toddler bed.

 _I've been a walking heartache_

 _I've made a mess of me_

 _The person that I've been lately_

 _Ain't who I wanna be_

 _But you stay right beside me_

 _Watch as the storm goes through_

 _And I need you_

Haley sang the lyrics beautifully. She was a good singer, but no one knew. Not even Nathan.

 _God gave me you for the ups and downs_

 _God gave me you for the days of doubt_

 _For when I think I lost my way_

 _There are no words left to say, it's true_

 _God gave me you._

Haley sang the rest of the song and noticed Lydia asleep. She slowly climbed out of the bed and walked over to the master bedroom. She got in her bed and went to sleep.

 **Flashback**

 _"Nathan!" Haley yelled across the gym._

 _"What's up, Hales?" Nathan asked._

 _"Ok, two things," She started and tried to catch her breath from running across the gym._

 _"You really need to do more cardio, Hales," He said laughing at her. She wacked him on the shoulder._

 _"Shut up. Anyways, one you and I have a problem, two I know the answer."_

 _"Ok, what's the problem?" He asked._

 _"Well, mine is that Kane Smith won't stop hassling me about the junior and senior prom. And I don't want to go with anyone and since we are Juniors we need to go. So you have to go with me."_

 _"Well, what's in it for me?" He asked._

 _"I overheard Rachel saying she was going to do some big, grand gesture to ask you to prom. And you need an easy way to get out of it. Plusssss, you get yourself a hot date." She added jokingly._

 _You have no idea, he thought to himself. "Sure, Hales," He said._

 _"GREAT! Wanna go dress shopping with me?" She asked excitedly._

 _"No," He said shaking his head._

 _"Whatever, worth a try! I gotta go get Brooke and let her know that we are going shopping. BYE!" She yelled running down the hall._

 **End Flashback**

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

The next morning...

"Something smells good," Nathan said walking in the kitchen where Haley was sitting on a stool next to Lydia grading papers.

"I made waffles," She said not looking up.

"There really good," Lydia said proudly.

That's not what I meant, but whatever, he thought. "Sounds good." Lydia went into her bedroom to play. Haley had already decided that she wasn't gonna send her to preschool. Haley had just caught her up on shapes, numbers, and the alphabet. Nathan took a seat next to Haley.

"So, I heard you singing to Lydia last night," He said taking a bite of his waffle.

"Yeah," She said not looking up but he could still see her blushing.

"Haley you're really good."

"Thanks," She said looking at him now.

"So when did you start singing and why did I not know about your hidden talent?"

"Well, I have been singing my whole life and I don't know. It's not like I'll ever do anything with it."

"You should."

"What?" She asked shocked.

"You should, you're really good, Hales."

"No, Nate. Not gonna happen."

"Why not?"

"Because, 1, the only person I'll sing for is Lydia. Two, I have terrible stage fright and 3, I'm not that good.

"Yeah, ya are, Haley," He said in a "Duh" voice. She just huffed.

"Do you write songs too?"

"Yeah, like when I get really angry or emotional it just spills out of me."

"So I'm assuming that most of the songs are from recently?"

"Yeah. There are a lot of angry songs going toward Damien's cheating ass." She said and laughed.

"I swear, I'm gonna beat him up next time I see him."

"Please do!" She said and laughed. She checked her watch and saw that it was time to leave.

"COME ON LYDIA!" She yelled from the bottom o the staircase. She was wearing a black pencil skirt and a white slightly fitted t-shirt with a pocket that was tucked in. Nathan thought she looked beautiful. Lydia came rushing down the stairs with a blue and white sundress.

"Ok, mama. I'm ready to go!" Lydia said.

"Let's go, baby. Are you gonna ride with us, Nate?" Haley asked.

"Nah, I am gonna take my car."

"Okay, let's go, Lydia," Haley said and walked out the door.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Later, Haley was waiting for her 1st-period class to come in.

"Okay, Lydia, you gotta be really quiet," She said holding her finger over he mouth for emphasis.

"Okay, mama," She said and went back to coloring. Her class walked in and sat down and some boy in the back raised his hand.

"Yes, Mr. Williams?"

"Who is the kid?"

Lydia looked up confused. Haley went and picked Lydia up and sat her on her desk. Lydia was now standing on the desk.

"Everyone, this is my daughter Lydia. Most of you know her already. She will be here for class today." She finished all her classes and walked to the gym.

"Hi, boy's," She greeted the whole basketball team and Lucas and Nathan. Nathan already knew that she was labeled the "hot teacher". But even if he hadn't known what all the boy's said he would know now. Every guy in the room was gawking and the girls on the cheer squad just glared at her, jealous, obviously.

"Hey, Hales," Nathan and Lucas said at the same time. She just laughed at them.

"Well, Lydia is excited about watching the boy's practice today. I am gonna go help my mom at the cafe today. She kissed Lydia on the cheek and walked toward the door. When she reached the door she looked over her shoulder and waved at everyone in the room. All the boy's just watched in awe. A few of the guy's, once they recovered from there crushes on Haley, were helping Lydia slam dunk the ball.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

At the cafe, Haley was helping her mom and it was very busy. The door opened and without looking she started speaking.

"Hi, welcome to Karen's cafe-" She suddenly stopped when she looked up.

"Hi, Haley," The man smirked\smiled.

"Damien?" She said and fell to the floor. She was now unconscious and lying on the floor in the blue sundress she had changed into.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

 **OKAY, DONT HATE ME! I know cliffhanger. I am glad ya'll are liking this fic. I hoped you enjoyed. Dont forget to review!  
**

 **-Sky**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter! And I know I hate Damien too! Hope you enjoy!**

 **SONG OF THE CHAPTER: Kryptonite by 3 Doors Down**

 **DISCLAIMER: I wish I owned James Lafferty**

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"WOAH! Someone call an ambulance!" Karen yelled. Haley had just fainted.

"I am a doctor!" An older man from the far side of the cafe called.

"Okay!" Karen yelled. The man went to Haley's side and checked her pulse.

"Okay, she has a pulse!" It was complete chaos. Soon an ambulance came and loaded her on.

"I am gonna call Nathan and Luke they have Lydia," Karen said about 10 minutes later, "And you, Damien, get out! And don't go to the hospital." Damien quickly left.

"Hey, Nathan... Yeah... Yeah... It's Haley... She's in the hospital... Wait, calm down... Ok, I'll meet you there... Bye," She hung up and got in her car and went to the hospital.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"Luke! Haley's in the hospital. We gotta go, now!" Nathan said in the middle of basketball practice.

"Is Ms. James gonna be okay?" One of the guys said.

"I don't know," Nathan said.

"Come on, Lydia!" He said to Lydia who was watching basketball practice.

"Okay," Lydia said and hopped down the bleachers.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Once they got to the hospital Nathan walked in holding Lydia.

"Hi, I am here to see Haley James," Nathan said to the lady at the front desk.

"Okay, she is in room 297," She said politely.

"Okay, thank you," He went and found her room. She was lying on the bed of what was left of her makeup.

"Hey," He said and peeked his head in.

"Hey, come in."

"How are you feeling?"

"Good, the doctor hasn't told me what was wrong yet," She said.

"Hi, mama," Lydia said while Nathan sat Lydia next to Haley.

"Hi, baby," She said and gave her a hug. They continued to chat for a few minutes.

"Lydia, why don't you go hang out with grandma for a little while?" Haley said.

"Okay," Karen came in and grabbed Lydia.

"Okay, so I don't really know how to tell you this..." Haley said.

"It's fine, Hales. You can tell me anything. Even when I don't wanna hear it. Like when we were 15 and you called me a man-whore." He said and she laughed.

"Well, its true, you are," She said laughing. Gosh, how he loved that sound.

"Damien is back," She said nervously.

"Well, bye," Nathan said and got up to leave.

"Where are you going?"

"To beat the crap out of him."

"No, you have to let me deal with this. I don't know what he wants, but I will handle it."

"Okay," Then the doctor came in.

"Hi, how are you feeling Ms. James?"

"Good."

"Well, you passed out because you had a panic attack and a high amount of stress."

"Okay."

"Do you know what could have caused this?"

"The ex that left me and our unborn child 4 years ago when I was 8 and a half months pregnant showed up out of nowhere when I was working," She said in one breath. Nathan chuckled at how unphased she sounded.

"Well, that must have caused it. You are free to leave whenever you want."

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Lydia, Haley, and Nathan were now home. Haley had just put Lydia to bed when she went to her room and picked up her guitar. She had decided it was time to write a song. It made her think of all those nights when she was pregnant and she didn't know where Damien was. Now she knew he was out with the maid. How many notes she found saying that he had to work late. She always knew it was a lie.

 _"She says she hated to sleep alone, but she'll do it tonight"_

She started singing about how she felt back then.

 _"She wants to grab her telephone, but she knows it ain't right_

 _So if he won't call she'll survive_

 _And if he don't care she'll get by_

 _Climb into bed_

 _Bury her head_

 _And Cry_

 _From the beginning, he was all anyone could have been_

 _They were delirious with love_

 _They were certain to win_

 _Now he's breaking plans more and more_

 _And he's leaving notes on her door_

 _Took a trip out of town_

 _Couldn't turn this one down_

 _He said I guess I should've told you before"_

Her silent tears were quickly streaming down her face and the song intensified.

" _She says she feels like she's addicted to a real bad thing_

 _Always sitting, waiting, wondering if the phone will ring_

 _She knows she bounces like a yo-yo when he pulls her string_

 _It hurts to feel like such a fool_

 _She wants to tell him not to call or come around again_

 _She's on the edge about to fall from leaning out and in_

 _And she don'_ t _know which way to move_

 _oh no_

 _She wants to be fair_

 _She couldn't say he was ever unkind_

 _But if she could bear to walk away_

 _She thinks he wouldn't mind_

 _Cause he just keeps himself so apart_

 _And there's no one else in her heart_

 _So she's taking a dive_

 _From an emotional high_

 _And coming down hard_

Right before the chorus came again a quick and quiet sob escaped her lips.

 _"She says she feels like she's addicted to a_ real _bad thing_

 _Always sitting, waiting, wondering if the phone will ring_

 _She knows she bounces like a yo-yo when he pulls her string_

 _It hurts to feel like such a fool..."_

She started sobbing.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Nathan didn't know if she was okay or not so he decided that he was going to check on her. But he stopped just outside the door when he heard a soft melody played on the guitar. He then heard her beautiful voice start singing. When he peeked in he saw the silent tears going down her cheeks. Now he realized what she went through. Being alone while she gave birth, staying up all night with a newborn alone, paying the bills by herself. When she began sobbing he just walked in while she put her guitar down he grabbed her and went under the blanket and just held her while she cried. He soothingly rubbed her back. He just stayed there until they both fell asleep.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

The next morning they got out of bed and Haley thanked him for staying with her. This wasn't their first time sharing a bed. When they were little Haley would keep her window unlocked and there was a tree that Nathan could use to go through. If Dan was being a jerk Nathan would come to stay with her. Brooke was watching Lydia today while Haley went to the school. It was Friday and she was happy that it was almost the weekend. She also had to figure out what Damien wanted.

"Ok, I want your papers on Monday. Do not be late," Haley said to her class.

"Can I speak with you, Haley?" Damien asked from the doorway.

"No," She said bluntly. Her class snickered at her shooting him down.

"Just for a seco-" She cut him off.

"I am very busy. I will not have you interrupting my class. I will speak with you when my class is over, Mr. West," She said with a fake polite voice. She finished her class and called Damien in.

"What do you want, Damien?" She said putting both of her palms on her desk which made her lean over slightly.

"Wow, feisty as ever. Its kind of turning me o-" She cut him off by raising her pointer finger signalling for him to stop.

"Don't even finish that sentence. I will say it again. What do you want?" She said through gritted teeth.

"I want... you," He said with a smirk.

"No," She said simply.

"What do you mean, no?"

"No, you can not just come back after 4 years and say you want me."

"Why not?"

"Because you left me."

"That was because you were... well, first while we were dating you were hot. Like really hot," She just glared at him," And then you got all fat and pregnant. You stopped wanting to have sex too. But now you're hot again. Like really hot. Like more hot than in high school. So when should I move back in? I mean my career is in Charlotte but we can work it out."

"1. You're not moving back in. 2. You're not getting me." She said through gritted teeth.

"Come on, baby," He got up and they started going in slow circles around the desk.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Get out, Damien."

"Nah."

"Get out, now!"

"Fine, jeez. I will be back, baby." He said and left the room.

"What the hell just happened?" She mumbled to herself.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

 **Yeah, I know this took forever, sorry! The song is addicted by Blake Shelton. Don't forget to review! I love hearing what ya'll think.**

 **-Sky**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, Ya'll! Heres another chapter. ENJOY!**

 **lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

"Jerk!" Brooke said.

"I know, right!" Haley yelled. She just got done explaining what just happened to Brooke.

"What are you gonna do?" Brooke asked.

"I honestly have no idea. All I know is that Damien is NOT gonna be in my life or Lydia's life!" Haley shouted angrily.

"I have and idea! What about we have a girls relaxation night?"

"Ooo, sure, but please no surprise stripper visits," Haley pleaded.

"Fine," She huffed.

"You said that last time."

"Fine, we'll invite Lydia, then there won't be any strippers."

"Okay."

"We'll invite Peyton, Mia, me, obviously, Lydia, Millie, and you!" Brooke said excitedly.

"Okay, come over at like 7:00," Haley spoke.

"Okay!"

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"Ooo, come in," Haley said and motioned for Brooke, Peyton, Mia, and Millie to come in.

"Okay, we have a full spa pack. Masks, robes, lotion, candles, everything!" Brooke said happily.

"Pipe it down, Brooke," Peyton said amused.

Once they were in their robes and had masks on they sat down to talk.

"So how's the whole Damien situation?" Peyton asked.

"I don't know really."

"Who's Damien, Mama?" Lydia asked.

"Umm... Mama's old... Someone from Mama's past," Haley said figuring out what to tell her.

"Ex-boyfriend?" Lydia asked.

"How do you know what an ex-boyfriend is?" Haley asked amused.

"Life, mama, life," Lydia said.

"Okay," Haley said laughing.

"So is he?" Lydia asked.

"Kind-of," Haley said.

"Okay," Lydia said taking that answer... for now.

A couple hours later everyone was asleep in there robes on the floor. Nathan walked through the door with his gym bag in hand. He walked in the living room and saw Haley, Brooke, and everyone else asleep on the floor. He smiled when he saw Lydia laying on top of Haley.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

 **Okay! I am fully aware that this chapter is tiny. I haven't added a chapter in forever so I just thought I would upload what I already had written! Even though it's short, I hope ya'll enjoy!**

 **-Sky**


End file.
